Evolving Brotherhood, Behind the scenes
by Descendent
Summary: A behind the scenes look at The Brotherhood Chronicles, as well as current character updates and going's on in the series.


A Behind-the-Scenes look at "Evolving Brotherhood" 

Ever read comics? I'm sure a great number of you do. One of my favorites things in comics, are when a new series starts up, or when a series gets revamped, how the back of the book has those cool sketches and explanations of the characters, and the writers views on them and little tidbits on the story to come. Well, I have no artistic ability whatsoever, but since I'm going to be gone for a while, I figured I'd leave you all with a full update on everything that's going on in the series, as well as updated stats on the characters. ENJOY!

The Brotherhood of Bayville 

After the Apocalypse Ascension, the Brotherhood opened a mercenary for hire business, and done work for Senator Kelly, the Government, Magneto, as well as Xavier and several other high-priced clients. At its core however, the Nagrite families' personal fortune keep the members fed and the house in working condition. In recent months, the Brotherhood has faced one tragedy after another, as Lance's children were killed, Pietro was captured by Legion and nearly killed, Mike released the essence of War within him; voluntarily becoming a Horseman again, as well as Apocalypses rise and fall. More recently, the mercenary Deadpool has moved in and become an unofficial member of the 'Hood.

_Members_: Avalanche, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad, Scarlet Witch, X-23, Deadpool, Omega, and Psylocke.

Avalanche 

Lance Alvers has undergone the most traumatic of all the changes in the Brotherhood. Lance recently discovered that he is the last in a line of ancient Shaman who serve to guard the planet from harm. He was supposed to find and defeat the entity known as the Living Monolith, but it was at a terrible cost. During the Monoliths attack, Lance's girlfriend Kitty Pryde was harmed, and the two's unborn twins were killed. The lost of his children drove a wedge between the couple, which has only recently grown, due to unknown circumstances. While he used to be the strong pillar of Earth the Brotherhood stood on, Lance now finds himself sinking into quicksand, and leaning on his Brothers to get him through this trauma, as well as help him heal his shattered heart. Lance has recently turned to a more mystical look on life, in direct correspondence to his new abilities. He has become darker and more negative, a change that is not lost on the Brotherhood. What other cruel twists does fate hold for this warrior-priest of Gaea? Only time will tell.

Lance powers have been stunted due to his Shamanistic training. Originally classed as an Alpha level threat, he has only reached Alpha class in mutant ability due to the added power of his Mysticism, similar to Selene and Scarlet Witch. Lance's mutant powers allow him to generate, absorb, channel and store Seismic energy, a form of kinetic energy, which he can project from his body in the form of concussive energy bursts, or into the ground, creating all manner of earth tremors of various size and stature. This also gives him a geological telepathy, as he can sense when earthquakes are about to happen, and where he is while underground and where other geological structures are. Lance's Shaman training gives him a form of Geo-kinesis, allowing him to control plants and various forms of terra with his mind. He has extensive knowledge of medical herbs and processes the ability to summon forth any plant in any environment to suit his needs. He has also displayed the limited ability to find and follow the trails of different elemental energies. Lance is a skilled street fighter and brawler.

Quicksilver 

Pietro has been forced to undergo one traumatic event after another in recent months. A natural flirt, he found that he could not stay loyal to girlfriend Valerie Cooper, director of X-Factor. After several tryst's with other girls, Valerie discovered what Pietro was up to at Omega and Psylocke's wedding, and ended the relationship. This forced Pietro to face facts, and he realized that despite his personal quirks, he did indeed love Valerie. He left the Brotherhood to try and win her back, but was instead captured by Legion and tortured by Sinister in order to extract the whereabouts' of Magneto's secret base. Pietro barely survived the experience and was rescued by the Brotherhood and X-Factor, along with Magneto. He spent several weeks recovering, and recently he and Valerie were going to sit and talk about trying to renew the relationship, but she was killed when her car exploded minutes before they were to meet. The cause is still under investigation, and Pietro has sworn vengeance when he discovers who is responsible. More then any of the other 'Hoods, Pietro will be taking a strong political stance, especially when the government and their Operation Zero Tolerance policy is involved.

Quicksilver is classed as a Beta level mutant, possessing incredible speed. His body functions at 1000 times the normal human levels. As a result he possesses a small form of super strength and endurance as well as a highly developed metabolism to the point where he leaves no waste products. His body cleanses out the toxins that cause fatigue faster than normal, giving him super human endurance, and his body is structure to withstand massive impact, as he moves at super speed. He has been clocked at Mach seven and possesses the ability to vibrate his molecules so fast that he can pass through about an inch of solid matter. His brain also functions at the super high speeds, allowing him to think faster than most super-computers. Pietro currently is fluent in several different languages and has earned online master degrees in Science, Sociology, Psychology, Physics, Electronics, and Numerous other fields. He is an accomplished tailor and knows how to play several instruments. Pietro has also mastered several martial arts forms, ranging from Tia Kwan do, to Mui-tai, as well as Karate and ju-jitsu.

Blob 

Fredrick Dukes has gone from the simple-minded friend… to the simple-minded friend. Nicknamed Reverend by Omega, Fred has developed the knack for giving the simple and logical solutions for any given problem, as well as becoming the Brotherhood's spiritual center. Unknown to any of the Brotherhood, Fred has secretly begun seminary training and will soon be required to leave the Brotherhood to finish his training to become a Roman Catholic Priest. The recent event have disturbed him, but he finds a quiet solace in knowing that his brothers have faced worse, and that the Brotherhood has a way of surviving when everything seems at it's worse. And it seems that fate will take the Blob away from the Brotherhood soon.

Blob is classed as a Ceta level mutant, possessing the ability to affect gravity in a one-dimensional way, making him impossible to move when his feet are planted on the ground. He has strength that exceeds most superhuman levels, as well as invulnerable skin. The downside to his mutation is he's slower than molasses as Pietro likes to say. He is also required by his metabolism to eat his body weight in food over the course of 48 hours. Blob is a brawler through and through, and will use improvised weapons in combat, such as cars or street lamps.

Toad 

Life couldn't be better in the mind of one Todd Tolensky. His family is still together and he has the love of a beautiful girl from his dream. His relationship with Wanda is still going strong, despite Magneto and Pietro's disgust. Too bad life's going to come crashing down on the little spud in coming months as he realizes his perfect little family isn't perfect anymore. Todd more than anyone will be noticing the little fractures in the Brotherhood, and they'll have a pronoun impact on him as he tries to piece together what he had. But not before he cuts himself on the shards.

Toad is classed as a Ceta level mutant, fully evolved. His mutation gives him the traits of several amphibians, including a prehensile tongue, the ability to secrete acid or a hypo-glycolic poison from his skin. He possesses to gland in his throat that generate a slimy substance that can be sticky, or acid based of the mental commands he gives his body to create the substance. His leg muscles have the density of corded steel, giving him amazing leg and lower body strength. As a result he can hop almost a hundred feet in any direction. He has also developed the ability to take in three times his body mass in air, puffing up his chest and stomach, before releasing it in a gale force of wind. This feat causes him to fatigue faster, thus he only uses it in dire circumstances. Toad has minor martial arts training and prefers acrobatics in combat.

Scarlet Witch 

Wanda Maximoff has seen better days. At least that what her false memories tell her. Despite the fact that her bond with Pietro is stronger than ever, Wanda can't help but feel that her twin is hiding something from her. Lately she's been plagued by nightmares of her being locked in an asylum since she was a child. Pietro tells her their just bad dreams, and Todd says not to worry about it. But they seem so real to her. Needless to say, she's slightly rattled. Wanda has opened up more lately, becoming less gothic and much more gypsy in her attitudes towards others and life, which include letting her hair grow out and no longer dying it red.

Scarlet Witch is an Alpha class mutant, who possesses the ability to distort and alter reality to suit her whims. While powerful, she only has limited control over her mutant ability and it still possesses a twenty percent chance of backfiring on her. Her powers reflect her mood, and when she's angry, they turn everything around her into a weapon. More so, she has augmented her control and power through the practice of mystism, and is an accomplished witch. The true limits to Wanda's power have yet to be discovered, that is if there are limits.

X-23 

Laura Howlett never knew the kindergarten playgrounds as a child. She instead knew training missions and assassin techniques. Grown by Hydra to be the perfect Weapon, Laura is the genetic clone of Wolverine, but to augment her healing factor and strength, portions of the Blob's DNA were grafted to her, making her and Fred cousins on the genetic level. Since becoming a Brotherhood babe, Laura or X as she is still called by her friends has taken on a very Punk/Goth attitude. A fan of heavy metal and grunge, Laura lives for subtle context behind the music. In recent months, she has found her Hydra training more and more useful, and begins to wonder whether or not those days are truly behind her. Needless to say, she's not backing down from any fight, even against her own sister, the Mysterious X-24.

X-23 is a Ceta class mutant who possesses the ability to regenerate from any injury inflicted on her form. Her bones are laced with Adamantium, a super dense metal that is rumored to be unbreakable. She possess a pair of bone claws in her forearms and feet, that when given the mental command spring forth. These were removed, sharpened and coated with adamantium and put back, giving her a set of lethal weapons in her hands and feet. She also possesses super keen senses that border on super-human levels. She is skilled in several forms of martial arts and a variety of conventional weapons

Deadpool 

Wade Wilson is insane. No. Seriously, he's certifiable. He thinks he's in a series of Comic books and fanfiction and constantly tries to break what he calls the forth wall. Needless to say, he's the perfect addition to the insanity of the Brotherhood. Originally, he was just using their home as a base of operations, but the Merc with a mouth grew to like the Brotherhood. He won't say love cause that's just a little to gay in his mind, but he defiantly respects them. After the Apocalypse ascension scenario, Deadpool finds himself at a crossroads. Does he stay with his newfound family, or does he go off on his own and do what he does best? Which is piss people off for money.

Deadpool is a Ceta level mutant gifted with an abnormally fast healing factor. Deadpool has "Come-back" from the dead more times than he's changed underwear. His healing abilities give him heightened strength, reflexes and stamina, this combined with years of combat training makes him a lethal hand-to-hand combatant. Deadpool also possesses a variety of conventional weapons, and is a master marksman. Part of the original Weapon X project, most of Deadpool's memories were erased; creating a mental instability that manifests itself in a form of psychosis. Deadpool fully believes he's in a comic book, and also in a romantic relationship with Death. Always willing to crack a joke in combat, Deadpool relies on his wit to confuse or enrage opponents into doing exactly what he wants them to. This tactic has earned him the nickname "Merc with a Mouth".

Omega 

Life could be a lot better for Michael Nagrite. Apocalypses genetic manipulation fully evolved the young mutant, as well as granted him the ability to see the flow of battle, and how to move with it, turning him into the avatar of War. Previously, his wife Psylocke, used her remaining mental powers, augmented by a hex from the Scarlet Witch to create a series of mental barriers that kept this essence locked down. However, he has recently had those barriers torn down, and released the Horseman. Now he lives everyday, with the darkness clawing at the edge of his thoughts begging to be released. He finds the temptation to give in great, but still fights it, seeing it as a test. One he will not fail. To his wife's dismay, Mike has shown no remorse for his decision, and the two are still not speaking to each other. In Mike's mind, his wife didn't ask for permission to manipulate his mind and body the way she did, and Mike still feels betrayed. Now Omega faces the world alone, with a demon begging to be released. Add to the fact that Mike's true soul mate is out there, plotting her revenge.

Omega is a Ceta class mutant normally, gifted with the ability to control the flow of Calcium through his body but instead of being used for bone development, he has grow an pair of tendricals that are housed in his lower arms, just above the wrist on the inside of the arm. The radical change in his body chemistry has given him heightened strength and stamina, as well as the ability to recover from injuries faster than most, a kind of accelerated healing factor. His powers grow stronger with the more adrenaline he has pumping through his system, and has been tested of being able to move almost a ton of material under times of extreme stress. Due to the nature of his powers, Omega is required to ingest large amounts of Calcium in order to keep his metabolism functioning. If he doesn't ingest enough, he begins to wear out, and would eventually slip into a coma and die. Omega is a skilled street fighter with a minor martial arts background.

As War, Omega is classed as an Alpha level threat due to incredible enhancement to his powers. His strength rivals that of the Hulk, and he heals any injury as it occurs. He also possesses the ability to see a battle, and all the possibilities for it to go as they happen, thus allowing him to move through a fight and guarantee himself victory. He literally sees his opponent's moves before they do them. War also possess a particularly cruel streak, and enjoys toying with his victims, allowing to think he is beaten, when he is not. Currently, War is held in check by Omega's force of will, but time will tell.

Psylocke 

Betsy Nagrite has problems. First, she's fighting with her husband Omega over his decision to release War. Second, her husband doesn't trust her anymore after discovering that she was using her powers to keep War locked down. Third, and more importantly, Bastion is out to get her. She just doesn't realize it yet. She's so preoccupied with what's going on in her marriage, she doesn't see the freeze her accounts are under, or the mysterious figures that have been following her. What does this bode for the mutant Ninja? Nothing good, that much you can be sure of. Epically when the one person she thought she would always be able to count on isn't speaking to her anymore.

Psylocke is a Beta class Psionic mutant. Originally gifted with telepathy, she evolved beyond her simply telepathic abilities and developed meka-kinesis, or large-scale telekinesis. She also possesses the ability to generate and form telekinetic energy, usually in the form of a pair of katana's. She still possesses a limited form of telepathy, but that only extends to those she has a close relationship with, i.e. the Brotherhood. Due to her exposure to the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke also possesses the ability to travel through the shadow realm, entering in one shadow and appearing in another. As a result, shadows always seem to gather around her. Psylocke is trained as an Assassin by the Hand, a secret ninja organization, and is proficient in all forms of melee and ninja weapons, as well as the use of poisons.

The X-Men 

Charles Xavier had a dream. Mutants and humans living in peace. The X-men are his foot soldiers in the dream, the first step towards an understanding between mutant and human. They are heroes to the world, having defeated numerous mutant threats and saving the world on a few occasions. They are also the Brotherhoods biggest rivals. The so-called pretty mutants who had everything handed to them. While they experienced recent hardships, they have survived and are all the stronger for it. The up coming wedding of Cyclops and Jean Grey is a cause for celebration at the mansion, despite the recent hardships.There are three teams that follow Xavier's dream, The X-Men, the New Mutants, and Generation X.

_The X-men_: Professor X, Wolverine (Out of Action), Storm, Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Spyke, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Iceman.

_The New Mutants_: Cannonball, Meltdown, Sunspot, Magma, Mirage, Bezerker, and Multiple.

_Generation X_: Dr. Moria McTagert, Banshee, Chamber, Skin, Husk, Penance, Synch, Wolfsbane, Jubilee, and Mondo.

The Acolytes 

Erik Lenshuer is the mutant terrorist who believes in mutant superiority. He believes that mutants are the next stage in human evolution, and as a birthright, should rule the world. He will do whatever it takes to ensure that mutants will survive the upcoming war that he believes to be coming. No matter the cost, his people will survive and live on, human be dammed. The Acolytes are those loyal to him and will follow his commands unto death itself.

_Members:_ Magneto, Cortez, Pyro, Morph, Marrow, Maggot, Detonator, Lifeguard, Pete Wisdom, Shane Shooter, Forearm, Xorn, and Sabertooth.

**The Hellfire Club**

Since being driven out of Bayville by the combined powers of the X-Men and X-Factor, the Hellfire Club has been lying in wait, licking their wounds. With the loss of Emplate, and then Polaris to X-Factor, the Hellfire club sat back to reassert themselves. Currently they are looking for the mystical gems of Cyttorak, which have been known to enhance mutant powers to astronomical levels. More recently, Polaris returned to the fold, after the disbanding of X-Factor, bringing with her to the elite social organization Havok. In another strange twist of fate, Legion and Mystique approached the Hellfire Club, wishing to join. Never one to turn down power, the inner circle accepted him immediately, adding Xavier's son and the mysterious shape shifter to the mix. What Legion's plans are, are unknown but it does not bode well for those who helped destroy his former lord Apocalypse.

_Members_: Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Allison Blaire, James LeGrand, Donald Pierce, Monet Yvette Maria Teresa St. Croix, Raven Darkholme, Lorna Dane, Alex Masters, Legion, and Jessica Wyngrede.

Operation Zero Tolerance 

Mutants are a threat. This fact is known. The government has tried to use Mutants against themselves, with the creation of X-Factor. After seeing the project fail several times, Project X-Factor was scrapped. The funding now goes towards the new head of Mutant Affairs bureau project, labeled Operation Zero Tolerance. Bringing together the human rights group known as the Friends of Humanity, as well as decorated Generals Kincaid and Stryker, also in the fold is renowned geneticist Dr. Nathaniel Essex and his lab partner Sarah Ramos. This organization has restarted the Sentinel project with the help of Bolivar Trask, and the public voice of Henry Guyrich. They will stop at nothing until the "mutant menace" is eradicated and humanity saved. But one must wonder what their true agenda is.

_Members_: Bastion, Graydon Creed, Bolivar Trask, Henry Guyrich, General William Kincaid, General William Stryker, the FoH, Sarah Ramos, and Dr. Nathaniel Essex.

**Deceased**

Over the course of the chronicles, several key people have died, here's a quick update on who's dead and how.

_Forge_: Killed by Bastion after being infected with the Legacy Virus.

_Dr. Valerie Cooper_: Former director of X-Factor, Valerie was killed by a car bomb planted by Operation Zero Tolerance.

Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite: Omega's father was killed by his son while Omega was War. 

_Mesmero:_ Currently catatonic, Mesmero is a prison of his own powers.

_Mastermind:_ After having his own powers turned against him by Apocalypse, Mastermind shot himself to escape the illusions that were tormenting him. His daughter Jessica has joined the Hellfire Club to get revenge on those responsible: The X-Men.

_Caliban:_ His former master seemingly killed the horseman of Pestilence.

_Calisto: _Killed by Pestilence on the anniversary of the Morlock massacre.

_Morlocks:_ Killed during the "Morlock Massacre" by the Reavers, a group of Assassins put together by Sinister and led by Sabertooth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So. Things are heating up in the series. When I get breaks, I write, but I have no time to really update consistently. Look for scattered updates and reviews. Peace all

Descendent


End file.
